Something About That Boy
by Mistress Titania
Summary: Xander decides it is time to tell his father some information but doesn't count on his Dad's friends. Slash pairings mostly.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Timelines? What timelines?

Pairings: Loki/Xander, Coulson/Hawkeye, pre-slash Steve/Tony

Notes: Un'Betad...I would love someone who is familiar with Marvel and BtVS.

* * *

><p>The Avengers had just gotten back to the mansion after their mission against the latest evil trying to destroy the city. They were mostly uninjured except for some minor bruises. They really just wanted to take hot showers and fall asleep. So it was a bit surprising to open the front door and smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Slowly they all entered the kitchen on alert.<p>

"Hey Dad, I wonder when you would be home," said a dark haired young man turning around to reveal an eye patch. "And you have friends. You have friends who are the Avengers. SHIT! Willow told me I should have called first. I'm so sorry!"

"DAD?" Yelled everyone but Tony Stark.

"Lex, it is fine. You know I always wanted you to consider this place home too. Yeah, I decided to let the Avengers live here for a while."

"Right, sure, fine. Um, it is a good thing I'm used to cooking for a house of teen girls. There is plenty of food. Please sit, I'm sure you are all starving after whatever dastardly bad guy you had to fight."

There were so many questions they had for Tony and his son that nobody knew where to start. They just sat down quietly at the table to watch father/son interact.

"So, Lex, I haven't heard from you in over a year. You couldn't call? email? visit?"

"There isn't great cell reception in parts of Africa. And besides my phone got destroyed on the second kidnapping attempt by the rebels."

"WHAT? Lex, are you okay? Why didn't anyone call me?" Tony was quickly looking over his son for any new injuries.

"Dad, I can take care of myself. Besides, that was they learned quickly you don't mess with Slayer's White Knight," Xander took the biscuits out of the oven and placed them on the table.

Clint started almost choked on his tongue in shock. Just then Agent Phil Coulson entered the kitchen heading over to sit near Clint. He shown-up to debrief the team.

"Harris, lovely as always. Bringing more chaos with you?"

"But of course, my dear Phil. Besides, I had a message from the girls."

"Wait, you know Agent Coulson? And you know my son?" asked Tony very confused.

"He is the White Knight that I heard Fury and you talking about?" asked Clint just as confused.

"Aww, that's so sweet Phil. That Nicky and you gossip about me. Dad, there is a lot I need to tell you. I wasn't really sure you could handle it before but I think I won't have a choice much longer." With that Xander finished placing the food on the table. The Avengers where surprised with the amount of food the young man had made. It really was enough to feed all of them.

"What was the message, Xander?" asked Coulson quickly get a plate of food since he'd had Xander's cooking before.

"Oh, it's not for you," smirked Xander before turning to Clint. "It is for your archer."

"Me?" frowned Clint. "How can you have a message for me? What is it?"

"If you hurt Phil Coulson, physically, mentally or emotionally, I will beat you to death with a shovel and then use it to bury your body where it will never be recovered. A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend," Xander smiled cheerfully as he threatened the Avenger. "And know that if I somehow fail there is a fleet of strong women who adore Phil and will finish the job. Understand?"

"XANDER! You can not threaten a federal agent with death!" panicked Tony.

"A worthy threat to protect a friend. I approve," said Thor slamming his hand down on the table.

Natasha just smirked. Phil blushed heavily. Steve was watching the young man very closely trying to remember why the word 'slayer' sounded familiar.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" growled Clint. He wasn't ready for the Avengers to know about the relationship.

"I am Alexander LaVelle Harris, biological son of Tony Stark. I am known also as the Slayer's White Knight and The-One-Who-Sees. I am a founding member of the New International Council of Watchers. I have fought alongside the oldest living slayer for the last ten years. I stopped counting how many times my team saved the world back in high school, that was at least six. I have spent the last year recruiting newly active slayers from war torn countries around the world. My best friends include the interdimensional key and the Dark Slayer. I was roommates with William the Bloody. I helped defeat the First Evil and destroy the Sunnydale Hellmouth. I faced down Angelus earning his respect. I am favored by Janus, god of Chaos. And in some circles I am considered the widow of Anyanka, vengeance demon over women scorned," taking a deep breath Xander nervously glanced between his father and Thor. "And as of last night, I am engaged to Loki, Son of Odin."

"Oh," squeaked Clint quietly. Phil just reached over and patted Clint's hand.

Natasha just stared at the young man in shock.

Steve just kept glancing between Tony and Xander. It didn't surprise him that the son was as intense of a hero as his father.

Tony simply couldn't handle any of the information and fainted with a loud thud.

"Tell me, young Stark, how did you meet my brother?" Thor had a giant smile on his face. His brother appears to have picked a worthy mate.

"Funny story," giggled Xander nervously. "Apparently he had heard the rumor Anya started that I was like a Viking in the sack and wanted to test me out."

"And?" asked Natasha. This was turning out to be the best day ever. She couldn't wait to fill Fury in on the gossip.

"Um, I wore him out. He proposed the moment he woke-up. I told him to ask again in a year after we tried dating. He did. End of story," shrugged Xander.

Thor, Natasha and Phil laughed.

Steve wondered if maybe somebody should pick Tony off the floor.

"Captain America, can I call you Steve? What are you intentions towards my dad?"

* * *

><p>This idea has been bugging me for a while now. Not sure if more will come of it or not.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of the other fandoms nor am I making any money from this. If I did own them there would be a lot more GLBT Superheroes.

Warnings: This will probably be combined Movieverse with some The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes since I just got all of Season 1 on DVD. Also I still think this is mostly crack/humor there is plot finding its way into the story. And my brain is making a large background for it too. Bonus points for anyone who catches all the other fandom references.

Notes: Because I had Xander say he'd been working with the Slayer for 10yrs here is my timeline, it is still very loose but what I'm working with is that events in the show are all moved forward 5 years. So the Hellmouth was destroyed in 2008 in this universe. Xander is around 25, Dawn is physically around 21 and Faith is around 24.

* * *

><p>Tony awoke on the couch and quickly stood-up as he remembered why he had fainted in the first place. Well not fainted, more that his brain overloaded and needed a reboot. Because that sounds better than fainting. He saw that Steve was sitting next to him looking slightly worried. Natasha was texting away rapidly, probably Pepper, Fury or Rhodey. Nearby Thor was quietly talking to Bruce who had been later returning home from the mission and missed the earlier excitement. On the smaller couch sat Coulson and Clint, their shoulders just touching. A faint blush was on Clint's face but Coulson like always showed very little expression of what might be going on in his head. However, there was no sign of his son.<p>

"He said he'd be right back but needed to grab a couple of items from the car," spoke Steve quietly next to him.

"What?"

"Your son, he said he would be right back. I figure you were probably wondering."

"Oh, yeah, I was hoping that was all. I didn't want him to think I disapproved or something, and then leave."

"You are okay with your son being engaged to Loki?" asked a very surprised Steve. The rest of the Avengers stopped what they were doing to listen to Tony's answer.

"Well, yeah, pretty much, I'm okay with it. There was so long of his life that Xander hasn't been in my life too. I obviously don't know enough about his life but what I do know is that Xander has been hurt a lot in the past. I just want my kid to be happy. If that crazy-ass Loki is what does it, then yeah, I'll pay for the largest wedding they want."

"AWWW! The Tin Man has a heart. That is so cute!" squealed a young female voice. "OMG! You are all more adorable in person. I could just snuggle with each one of you forever and ever!"

The Avengers quickly turned to the door to see a beautiful curvy brunette woman standing the doorway. Behind her was Xander, shaking his head in amusement. The young woman giggled before throwing herself on Coulson's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Xander did notice that most of the room looked ready to attack.

"Relax; this is just one of my best friends, Dawn Summers. As long as you don't attack her, she won't attack you," explained Xander.

"Hello, Dawn, still drinking too many mochas, I see."

"Blasphemy, Agent P! There is no such thing as too many mochas," as Dawn snuggled into Coulson's shoulder she looked around the room before settling her eyes on the man next to her. The man trying to not be obvious in glaring at her. "Oh relax, Red Arrow. I'm not going after your man. That would be wrong on several levels!"

Bruce started chuckling at the Red Arrow comment. He would have to remember to ask her what she thought of the last episode. None of his other team members would watch the show with him.

"It's Hawkeye, not Red Arrow!" mumbled Clint under his breath.

"Dawn, play nice please. Why did you decide to intrude on Xander's father/son bonding time?" asked Coulson while he slightly tightened his arm around her waist in a hug. He could feel the tension in her body which led him to believe something was wrong.

"I'm mostly here for support while Xan does the big reveal to his Dad and apparently his Dad's work buddies. I am also trying to decide if I want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D or Professor Xavier before hitting grad school. And I missed you, Agent P!"

Coulson just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, fine, be that way. I had another fight with Buffy about not joining the Council. She just wants me somewhere she can control me. I'm tired of her threatening any possible dates I have. I'm a big girl of twenty-one!" sighed the young woman in frustration.

"You think Xander will be less protective than your sister?" asked Natasha, wondering really how tough a girl named Buffy could be.

Bruce was now even more eager to talk to the girl because obviously she was highly intelligent if she was taking a break before going to graduate school at only twenty-one. Plus, Charles Xavier did not offer jobs to intlectual idiots. People who have less social skills and common sense than God gave a snail sure but book smarts he was picky about.

"Xander knows I can protect myself. He helped train me against my sister's wishes. Between Xander, Spike and Faith, I'm very well equipped on defensive maneuvers," giggling she placed a kiss on Coulson's cheek. "Oh yeah, can't forget the training Agent P also gave me. Plus, Loki has been teaching me a few magic tricks."

"Dawn, you know she just cares because you are the only real family she has left," sighed Xander. It was an old argument.

"That is a worthy concern then. I still care deeply for my brother. It would please me to get to know the both of you."

"Yeah, great, wonderful, Thor. But I think I get dibs on getting to know my son and his friends. Because apparently I have a lot to learn!"

"Chill, Tin Man. I think everyone can get to know everyone at once. In fact, I think Xander should start by introducing the Avengers to Hannibal King."

"NO! Please, tell me you don't know that stupid vampire hunter?" spoke Natasha glaring. She got so tired of that idiot hitting on her every time they crossed paths.

"Hahaha, now you really have to meet him! Please, Xander, bring him in. I'm sure Tony won't mind!"

"Yeah, son, I want to meet everyone who is important to you."

"Okay, just a second. He is waiting in the car." Xander left the room smiling.

"Dawn, how long have you known my son?"

"Yeah, Dawn, could you also move to a chair?" growled Hawkeye.

"I've known Xander since I first existed," she answered with a secret smile. Dawn did move over to the couch near Thor just to calm down the archer. She knew eventually he'd be wrapped around her finger like all the men in her life. "Spike and he use to take turns baby-sitting me."

"This is the second time you've mentioned a man named Spike. That seems like such a strange name for a young girl's baby-sitter," questioned Steve.

"Oh, he also went by the name William The Bloody, part of the vampire scourge of Europe. At the time he was trying to get on my sister's good side and helped protect me."

Everyone but Agent Coulson stared at the young woman in shock. Once again Tony was figuring out there really was a lot that his son had been keeping secret from him. Steve could remember running into that vampire once upon a time. In fact he remembers the dark maiden that travelled with them had tried to flirt with Bucky Barnes. Strange times during war, those comics really only made-up half the things printed.

Moments later a small tan blur ran past them and into Agent Coulson's lap. It quickly began licking his face. Everyone relaxed when they saw it was a dog, a somewhat large sized tan Chihuahua.

"Why does everyone keep jumping my boyfriend?"

"Ha, you owe me twenty dollars, Thor! I knew Clint would break first and use the boyfriend word," cheered Natasha.

"'Tasha, how could you bet against me!"

"Not to raise any concern but how did a dog get in here?" asked Steve.

"That is Hannibal King, my trained vampire hunting dog," said Xander as he leaned in the doorway.

"Wait? This is the Hannibal King that you wanted us to meet?"

"Yup, don't worry she is house broken."

"She?" asked Natasha grinning like it was Christmas morning.

"Yeah, when I saw her in the shelter kennel she reminded me a lot of King. She was loud, yappy but super protective of what she deems hers. Plus, she really is cute in her own way. Everyone doubted that I could train a Chihuahua to hunt vampires. It is typically larger breeds that are known for their fierceness. But Hani took to training like a fish to water."

The dog in question had settled down to snuggle between Clint and Coulson. They had to admit she was pretty cute for a Chihuahua. Xander sat down on the floor in front of both men too so that he could look over to where his father was sitting.

"Where do you want to start the questioning?"

"Let's start easy for now, son. How long are you planning to visit me? And can I talk you into staying here?"

"I am honestly between jobs. I've burned out for a while from hunting overseas. I'm actually looking at a place to buy in town. I may start helping take care of a few girls that are too young to train or who no longer have family due to supernatural reasons. I was hoping you wouldn't mind me crashing here until I can get set-up. And apparently Dawn too."

"Of course you and your friend are welcome to stay here for however long you need. I'm not going to be able to avoid having to talk about magic am I? I really hate the stuff."

"Aw, that is so cute. Your Dad hates magic and in return magic hates you! Well except Loki's magic. Then it is all sexy fun times."

"Dawn Marie Summers!"

"Well, next time lock the door! Or don't make-out in the kitchen where anyone can walk-in!"

"You weren't supposed to have been home for several hours and it was my house!"

Tony looked back and forth between the two as they continued bickering. He finally looked over to Steve for help. There was so much he wanted to know about his son but he didn't have a clue where to start.

"Hey kid, when did you discover Stark was your father? I don't ever remember reading it in a S.H.I.E.L.D file on him," questioned Clint.

"It is not in any files that most agents can get too. My security rating is as high as Nicky boy's clearance in the States and higher in the United Kingdom. But we discovered that Tony was my father after the Initiative disaster. I was too worried to approach Tony but Agent P and Nicky talked me into it about six months later. So we have known each other for a little under four years."

"I never knew you didn't want to approach me, Lex. But thank you, Agent Coulson, for talking him into it," frowned Tony trying not to show how badly that hurt him.

"Dad, it had nothing to do with not wanting to meet you. My life was and is very dangerous. I didn't want you get dragged into that. I was also afraid you wouldn't like me because I was the genius you are and that my grandfather was. I'm just the donut boy."

"Stop that talk!" Dawn walked over and whacked Xander on the back of the head. "Willow, Buffy and Giles have all apologized for ever saying those things. Xander, you are such important part of our lives. Always have been and always will be!" She gave him a giant hug and sat on the floor near him too. Hani leaned down and licked Xander's ear.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry but bad habits are hard to break."

"You are a lot like your father, Lex. He never truly sees his own worth. He may talk big but he rarely believe the good words he says about himself," spoke Steve looking between father and son again.

Just then Xander's phone started ringing and began playing a catchy pop song, breaking the tension of the moment.

"_Always we will fight as one,_

'_Til the battles won,_

_With evil on the run,_

_We never come undone,_

_Assembled we are strong,_

_Forever fight as one, _

_Avengers Assemble!"_

"Dude, really?" whined Clint.

"Your phone is getting hacked and that is going away right now!" growled Tony.

Xander just smirked before leaving the room to answer it.

* * *

><p>I am basing Hannibal King off a very sweet dog that has been at my shelter since May. I personally prefer big dogs but this little sweetie snuck inside my heart. I hope she gets adopted soon but for now she is my muse for Xander's dog.<p>

Thank you everyone who happily surprised me with all the love for this fic. I actually started writing because of an anon flame pissed my muse off and that kicked started my writing because I'm the type of person if you tell me not to do something I'll want to do it even more. However, I'm not very confident with Marvel universe and that is NOT a plea for ego pats but more of a warning on why updates might be slow at times. Rarely will I be writing things on Fridays & Saturdays because that is when I volunteer at my local animal shelter.

Questions on pairings: Who else should be secondary pairings? Dawn/? Natasha/? Bruce/? Faith/? I'll stick with canon Jane/Thor. So I am open to slash, femslash and hetero ideas. It could be anyone in either Marvel or BtVS. I read a really silly awesome fic that had Dawn/Deadpool happening. I think Faith and Daken taunting each other would be amusing too. But yeah, ideas please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of the other fandoms nor am I making any money from this. If I did own them there would be a lot more GLBT Superheroes.

Warnings: This will probably be combined Movieverse with some The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes since I just got all of Season 1 on DVD. Also I still think this is mostly crack/humor there is plot finding its way into the story. And my brain is making a large background for it too. Bonus points for anyone who catches all the other fandom references.

Notes: Because I had Xander say he'd been working with the Slayer for 10yrs here is my timeline, it is still very loose but what I'm working with is that events in the show are all moved forward 5 years. So the Hellmouth was destroyed in 2008 in this universe. Xander is around 25, Dawn is physically around 21 and Faith is around 24.

* * *

><p>"Is my son safe now? I realize there is much I don't know but is he as safe as possible now?" Tony leaned forward on the edge of the chair toward Dawn.<p>

Dawn sighed heavily before looking around the room. All the Avengers were watching her closely too. She made eye contact with Agent P who just shrugged slightly. While she didn't want to upset Xander's Dad, at the same time she didn't want to upset Xander by sharing too much.

"Safe is relative. A lot of this should come from Xander and not anyone else. But know this, Xander will always run towards the danger, if said danger is heading toward his girls. They are more important to him than anything but especially his own life. I am not saying your son wants to die, he loves life. But he will always protect his loved ones. Xander has gone into Hell, several times, and returned with only a few physical scars. Granted at least one realm of Hell should be easier once he gets married to Loki and becomes a step-daddy."

"Your son is a well trained as any S.H.I.E.L.D. agent I've ever trained. And in the supernatural community he is an expert. Safe will never be a comfortable part of Xander's vocabulary. However, you have to trust that he is capable of protecting his self. If you don't than he'll leave, it is that simple," spoke-up Coulson.

"Thanks, Phil, but I understand that Dad is going to be concerned for a while. Dawn, you really need to call Buffy to at least say you're visiting me, please! That was one of my contacts saying your sister is on the verge of a major freak-out over you vanishing," spoke an annoyed Xander as he threw himself into a nearby chair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get around to it."

"Dawn, go call your sister right now or I won't let you learn the bow from Clint or let Natasha teach you anything," growled Coulson. "You are not a teenager, stop acting like it."

"Yes, Agent P!" Dawn quickly left the room to go call Council Headquarters.

"Thanks again, Phil! You make life so much easier for everyone. It really is too bad our relationship didn't work, no matter how great the sex was," smirked Xander.

Tony wondered how much trouble he'd get for killing Fury's favorite agent. Steve quickly moved to restrain Tony if it was needed. Clint wondered if he could get Phil to wear a tie that had the words 'Property of Hawkeye' repeated on it.

"Xander, I will taze you into a drooling pile of flesh and make you lay there while I watch all the Twilight movies for hours. And everyone else, I was never in a relationship, nor did I ever want one, sexual or otherwise, with Xander Harris-Stark."

Xander just kept smirking.

"I can see more reasons why my brother likes you," laughed Thor.

Once Tony settled back into the couch, still glaring at Agent Coulson, it was up to Steve to get things back on track.

"I finally remembered where I had heard the word slayer before. It was from Peggy during the war. How did you get involved with the warrior women who fight against the supernatural?"

"The same reason most men do stupid things- a pretty girl plus a desire for vengeance," spoke Dawn as she walked back into the room, taking the seat next to Thor again. "Don't worry I talked to Buffy. She is not happy but is working on letting go."

"Dawn is not totally wrong in her answer. I was minding my own business about half-way through my sophomore year of high school when bam a girl walks in and everything changes. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever laid eyes on. I just couldn't forget about her even though I knew she wouldn't want to hang out with my little crew, my best friends Jessie and Willow. We were outcasts in school for lot of reasons. And this new girl, she just had the aura of popular cheerleader. Long story shortened as much as possible, turns out that pretty little girl, was The Slayer, and sent to Sunnydale because we had an active Hellmouth. That, a Hellmouth, is a portal to several realms of Hell. And a slayer is a female given mystical powers to fight against the supernatural dark forces. It is never a choice and it is always a young female. The girl I was about to meet, Buffy, was just fifteen when she was activated. A vampire trying to get her attention took my friends, Willow and Jessie. We were able to get Willow back but Jessie vanished," Xander paused his story for a moment. The whole time he was talking he'd been looking at a spot on the wall knowing he would never get through the story if he actually made eye contact with anyone. "I found him the next night and that was when I actually learned firsthand about vampires. Jessie had been turned into a vampire, a mere shadow of his former self. He was also the very first vampire I staked. And in that moment I knew I would do everything in my power to prevent more families from suffering due to vampires. Jessie parents didn't even get a body to bury because that breed of vampires turns to dust when staked. It took many arguments but eventually Buffy accepted that Willow and I were determined to help. The rest of our town had blinders on to what was really happening. And the old Council of Watchers did not like the fact that a Slayer had back-up. In fact they really hated me; I had a giant bounty on my head for a very long time. At the end of that year Buffy faced the Master, there was a prophecy saying she was to die. And she did die but I changed things by giving her CPR. I caused a split in the slayer line, creating two active slayers at once. This made the Council feel I needed to die. For the next seven years they tried to kill me repeatedly. They were another reason I didn't want there to be any link to Dad."

"Does Buffy know about how many times the Council came close to killing you in high school?" asked Dawn.

"Nope and neither does Willow. That is the way I would prefer it too. There is no reason for them to feel guilt for not noticing. Besides, that is the past and I survived."

"Is that how you got the eye patch?" asked Natasha.

"No, he is playing around, right?" asked Tony.

"Um, not really, Dad. I have actually been wearing a very good glass eye that last few years when I visited. It isn't it possible right now due to a minor infection that I got during my last trip and so I'm stuck with a patch for a bit. Things where really bad right before Sunnydale collapsed. Dawn wasn't joking when she said I'd gone into Hell. But before that we needed a special weapon and the bad guys were protecting it. Our battle plan and Intel was horrible. I lost my eye when an evil preacher popped it out with his thumb after giving me the name 'The One Who Sees'. Yes, I should have recovered longer before hitting a battle a couple of weeks later but we didn't have the luxury. All hands were needed as we took the fight into one of the realms of Hell under the High School to fight the super vampires. That is when I lost Anya for good; she died protecting another team member. That was also when Willow cast the spell to activate all the potential slayers we had with us. It wasn't until after the battle was over we discovered a flaw in the spell. It hadn't just activated the potentials on the Hellmouth but all over the world. That is what I have spent the last three years mostly doing, going around the world finding active slayers and offering them training."

Tony was deeply shaken as it began to register how many times his son almost died without him ever knowing. It was only Steve's hand on his shoulder that kept him centered in the here and now. There was still so much of the story that Tony didn't understand but at least he now had a better place to start doing research.

"Maybe we should stay to lighter topics for the rest of the evening, we have all already had a long day," spoke Bruce.

Natasha and Clint couldn't help but agree with Bruce. They had both had some dealings with the supernatural before going to work for S.H.I.E.L.D and it was horrible to think of such young children fighting the battle against the darkness. Thor knew now that not even his father would be able to disapprove of Loki's chosen mate. In fact maybe this would help patch things up between the two. Steve would talk to the boy later about his feelings over losing his best friend for that was something Steve could very much relate too.

"Guys, come-on, I know that sounds horrible. And I'm not saying there wasn't a lot of horrible crap we had to deal with. But there were also some great times. We may fight at times but we have become a family over the years. Give the Avengers a few more years and I'm sure you will understand," said Xander.

"Yeah, like the time Boytoy tried his hand at stripping when his car broke down on a road trip," purred a new female voice from the shadows.

"FAITH! That was never to be spoken of again. And what are you doing here?"

"And how did you get in?" growled Steve, he was getting really tired of all these breaches of security.

"But you always blush so pretty when I bring up the topic. And don't worry, Flag Man, I was dropped off by his fiancé, via magic. So, Boytoy, are you going to introduce me? You are defiantly hanging with a much nicer looking crowd," another curvy brunette finished stepping out of the shadows dressed in black leather pants and white tank top. "No wait, let me guess. We have, Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, your potential step-daddy. Next to him is the delicious Papa Stark who just gets hotter with age. Are you sure I can't apply for the position of step-mom?" Faith asked with a smirk when Xander, Tony and Steve blushed. "Then we have Agent P and his own boytoy, Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. Then the deadly and beautiful Natasha Romanova or Black Widow. Leaving tall and blonde as Loki's older bro, Thor. And last but not least the occasionally big green dude, Hulk or Bruce Banner. Seriously, Agent P, is attractiveness a hiring requirement for S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"No, Faith, we are just lucky. Avengers meet Faith Lehane, also known as The Dark Slayer," spoke a smiling Agent Coulson. "Dare I ask why you are here?"

Faith took a deep breath and let it out shaking slightly. She then climbed into Agent P's lap before resting her head on his shoulder. For once Clint was not worried about the pretty thing attached to his man, he could see the deep hurt in her eyes. Plus, he was getting the impression that he was going to have to get used to pretty girls clinging to Phil.

"Yeah, I found Robin fucking his secretary on the desk at work."

"I warned the bastard! I'm going to castrate the asshole with a large dull rusty knife!" shouted Xander getting to his feet.

"I'll get my coat," spoke Agent Coulson while carefully transferring Faith onto Clint's lap She had frozen for a moment before relaxing into Clint's body, she had heard enough about him from Agent P to trust him. "I don't care what childhood trauma he uses to whine about. I also warned him not to hurt Faith. I'll give the S.H.I.E.L.D scientists a new guinea pig to play with. I'm sure Dawn or Loki would be willing to make him an actual guinea pig too."

The Avengers watched the anger that both Xander and Agent Coulson showed with a bit of shock. Not that any of them disagreed the man obviously needed to be punished for cheating on his girlfriend but they weren't sure if he deserved to have those two let loose on him. The commotion had woken Hannibal who perked-up at seeing Faith, quickly jumped into her lap. It was a strange sight if you didn't know better: The Dark Slayer, The Archer and the vampire hunting Chihuahua snuggling.

"Whoa, boys, calm down. I think my foot landed his balls up near his stomach and so I'm not worried about his stupid genes getting passed on. But I just needed a break while figuring out what I want to do next. Oh, plus Loki was going to cast a permanent impotence spell on him at my request. I think you may finally have a keeper, Boytoy. Now, important question, does this place have chocolate ice cream?" asked Faith looking up slightly from Clint's shoulder.

"Yes, Ma'am, we do. I will go get you a large bowl," spoke Steve and quickly leaving to go get the ice cream. Plus, he would do anything to make sure she didn't cry. He had never been good with crying dames.

Grumbling both Xander and Phil sat back down.

"Anyone else want to hear more embarrassing stories of Xander?" asked Dawn wanting to get the focus off Faith.

"Dawn, don't you dare! Or I'll start in about that time in Rome!" fake growled Xander.

"I can see why he said he was a favorite of Janus," mumbled Thor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of the other fandoms nor am I making any money from this. If I did own them there would be a lot more GLBT Superheroes.

Notes: I've gotten a couple comments about how I'm making this fic too slash centered, thank you for reading my fic but my three main pairings are not changing, it will stay Loki/Xander, Coulson/Clint and Steve/Tony. I started this fic because I couldn't find enough slash Avengers crossovers. Now as to Dawn, Faith, Bruce, Darcy, Natasha and Nick, them I am open to suggestions, either of the hetero, femslash or slash varieties. I was thinking I'll keep Thor/Jane from the movie but that could change if I get a great suggestion.

Note 2: Another more serious chapter but I wanted scene with just Tony and Xander. It is a little shorter than I was hoping but I think it works. I also hope it isn't too OOC but I do have a reason for the behavior that will be explained later.

* * *

><p>No matter what Jarvis said Tony was not hiding in his workshop. Okay, fine, he was hiding in his workshop. But any somewhat sane person would be hiding too after the night Tony's had. It really was great to see his boy but devastating to find out the horrible life he'd lead. A life that Tony had been completely clueless about until that moment. Tony knew he was generally a self-centered person but this was just inexcusable. And Tony knew it was only going to get worse the more he learned. Once again Tony had no idea how to fix a broken situation.<p>

"Wow, nice workshop, Dad. But I thought you were supposed to be getting some sleep. You had a busy day being a hero from what I hear and saw on the news."

"Yeah, great, I helped save a lot of strangers. But none of that stuff really matters in the long run does it? Not when I can't help the people closest to me. Not when they felt they had to keep their ENTIRE life secret from me and I never noticed. Too busy being a big damn hero," growled Tony, his voice filled with self-loathing.

"Nice, Dad, this is a real healthy way to cope with bad news, sulking in your workshop. I hadn't wanted to tell you in front of everyone nor had I expected two of my girls to show. But if you are going to be part of my actual life then you'll have to get use to the chaos that surrounds me. But it is just you and me right now. Let's talk since you appear to now want to sleep and I know I'll have nightmares after talking about this shit I'll answer any question you have. Come at me bro," sighed Xander.

Tony just raised his eyebrow looking at his son completely not amused.

"Here is another thing you have to learn, Dad. My team quips with the best of them, especially me. I've made it my duty to try and crack smiles no matter how tense the situation. I really am sorry I lied to you for so long. I knew eventually the truth would come out. I promise my intention was never to hurt you. As you've repeatedly said you hate magic and my world is deeply soaked in magic. Plus for half the time I've known you, the company was your life. And so was weapons manufacturing. Which I don't think is a bad thing, don't misunderstand me. In fact I'd love to toss around a few weapons ideas for the Avengers with you later. Things that would cover a wider range of bad things in the supernatural community, just in case. But what I'm trying to say is that when I first entered your life it wasn't really at a good meshing point with mine. And after the disastrous attack on you in the Middle East, well it was still kind of nice to have a place to go where I was normal or could pretend to be normal." Xander ran a hand through his hair in frustration before sitting on a nearby desk. "Dad, I really want a good relationship with you. I know you are having a hard time but I really have done my best to protect you from a distance too."

"See, that also upsets me. You are the child; I should be the one protecting you! What good is any of this if I can't help my son be safe and happy?"

"Dad, you're mixing apple and oranges with that thinking. And you are thinking in a way that will only lead to failure if you actually live a life like we do. Safety just can't exist in the way you seem to think it should for me. There are powers that govern the supernatural forces and they like to give my girls, slayers, a really rough time. For most of human history those girls were basically alone in their battle but not anymore. I was a huge a part in changing that and I will not let things slide back. These girls don't ever get the chance to choose the safe life, Dad. Yet, that doesn't mean unhappiness is the only result. I've had to do a lot of growing-up in the last two years, a lot of maturing. I've discovered several things about how I view the world and want to live life. Do you want to hear what I've figured out?"

Tony sighed in frustration. Obviously he wasn't going to win this battle. His son wasn't going to let himself get locked away in a tower protected from the outside world. The only way this was going to work was to understand his son and maybe reach some sort of compromise that would allow Tony to sleep at night. So taking another deep breath and a sip of hot chocolate that Jarvis had made, Tony nodded his head for Xander to continue.

"Life is messy and always changing, it can't be controlled. We can try to make the perfect plans but there is always a good chance things will get fucked-up. Now, I can sit and whine, cry and moan, blame everyone in the world but myself for my misery. And what will that get me? I'll still be miserable and more than likely I'll eventually be alone because who wants to put-up with someone like that. Or I can look for the good stuff amongst the bad. I can do everything in my power to bring a smile to the ones I love. I can make sure they know I will ALWAYS come for them no matter what. As long as I know I have my friends and family, then nothing else really matters. Besides, my group is always stronger when we work together. The times the bad guys get the drop on us is when we are fighting amongst ourselves over some petty bullshit. I'm far from perfect, I'd still be totally happy to stake Angel and send him to his final death without losing a night of sleep. No, seriously, I would be more than happy to stake that bastard. The same as that it is taking everything I've got to not go and castrate Robin. I think I lost where I was going with that," spoke Xander as he walked over to stand directly in front of Tony. "Please Dad; try to focus on the fact that in this moment I am alive and living with you. I am healthy and happy. I am in love and planning to get married. My past isn't pretty but it did help shape me. Please, don't let your hurt and feelings of failure get in the way of our father/son relationship."

Tony looked up at his son while trying to absorb the words. Shit, his sponsor was going to smack him upside the head for back sliding with his thinking again. Tony stood up and wrapped his arms around Xander hugging him tightly.

"Lex, you make me so very proud that you are my son. Everything about you makes me want to be a better human on this planet. I want to make this whole world better for you. It is an honor that you are finally trusting me with the real you. I love you," his voice cracked on the last words.

"I love you too, Dad."

After a moment they pulled themselves together. Xander took a seat on the desk near Tony.

"Is that offer to ask anything still good?"

"Sure, Dad, anything and I promise to be honest."

"Okay, so why does that hot brunette in leather call you Boytoy? And what is the real story of your adventures stripping? Am I going to have to delete files from the internet?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile upstairs a man smiled before turning off the security monitor screen. He turned around to leave and was startled to see another man in the doorway.<p>

"Everything is good between them, Steve? And of course you won't mention anything you heard or saw."

"Yeah, Loki, everything is good between father and son again."


End file.
